a family to keep
by 59katie
Summary: After Alex and Walker make love for the 1st time Walker backs off. Alex tries to change his mind.


A Family to Keep by Katie 59

Chapter One

Alex awoke to find herself being held in Walker's arms in his bedroom. Walker had been awake for awhile and was waiting for her to wake up. When he saw that Alex was now awake he told her " Alex about last night, we shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that to you." Alex tried to kiss Walker but he moved away from her so she then asked him " Are you trying to tell me Cordell Walker that you regret what happened between us last night?" When Walker nodded yes that he regretted what had happened the previous night Alex got up from bed and quickly got dressed. She then left Walker's bedroom without another word. Walker put on a pair of pants and followed Alex into the hallway where he said " Alex what I regret is that I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable. It was wrong for me to do that with you."  
" Are you sure that's all you regret? Taking advantage of me as you prefer to call it? Or do you really mean that you regret sleeping with me because I'm very inexperienced in bed? That I didn't ring your bells like you rang mine?" Alex questioned Walker who answered her " I have no complaints in that department when it comes to last night. Alex what I do know is that you weren't ready for us to take that step in our relationship. Isn't that what you told me Saturday night when I suggested that you spend the night with me?"  
" Saturday night I wasn't ready for us to do that but last night things were different. You had just rescued me from almost being shot and I needed to show you how much I cared for you. I thought that you felt the same way about being with me. Evidently you don't feel the same way." Alex replied. Walker then said " Alex if you hadn't almost been shot yesterday evening you never would have slept with me last night and you know that. I took advantage of you for a second time."  
" Walker you have to let go of the guilt that you feel for the night Beth was conceived. I've gotten over it and I think that you should do the same thing. As for last night you did not take advantage of me. I made it very clear to you what I wanted from you. I was well aware of what I wanted you to do with me. I do not regret last night and neither should you." Alex tried to change Walker's mind but he wasn't buying it. " What I did that night and last night was wrong and you know it Alex."  
" You were not wrong last night or that other night Walker. What I know is that because of that other night we have a beautiful daughter that means the world to me and I thought that she meant the world to you. Was I mistaken about that?" Alex asked Walker.  
" Alex, Beth means the world to me and you know that. Lady you and I are not going to do what we did last night again until we both are ready for what happens afterwards." Walker was saying to Alex unaware of the fact that Beth had come out into the hallway. Beth questioned them " What did you do last night that you and Mommy aren't going to do again Daddy? Was it bad?" Walker turned red so Alex quickly answered her daughter " Eat too much before we went to bed. Your father and I were up most of the night with upset stomachs. Now come on downstairs with me while I cook breakfast. Then after we eat Mommy is going to drop you off at daycare."  
Beth headed downstairs with her mother, they ran into Gordan who asked " Alex where is Walker at? I need a ride into Dallas this morning. Do you think that he can ride me in?" Beth answered her grandfather " Daddy's upstairs he and Mommy were arguing about what they did last night. Grandpa they ate too much before they went to bed and were up most of the night with upset stomachs. They never let me eat too much before I go to bed so why did they do it? Shouldn't they know better?" Gordan looked at Alex who blushed beet red so he answered his grandaughter " Because they're adults and no one can tell them what to do. No matter how wrong it is. Beth how about you help your grandfather cook breakfast? That way your mother and your father can take something for their upset stomachs."  
Alex headed upstairs and went into Walker's bedroom where she told him " Beth told my father that we were agruing about what we did last night. Beth also told him what I told her about eating too much. Walker what am I going to do? My Dad knows that I slept with you last night. I can't talk with my father about something like that, this is so embarassing." Walker told her " Alex your father is not going to say a word to you about it but he might have a talk with me about last night."  
Alex asked him " If my father asks you about it what do you plan on telling him?" Walker replied " That what happened last night is between the two of us and that my intentions towards you are honorable. You are the kind of woman that deserves to be treated with respect and I intend to do exactly that from now on."  
" I'd rather you treat me as your lover but I'll go along with your wishes until I can get you to change your mind and I will cowboy." Alex informed Walker who responded " I can be just as stubborn as you can be Alex Cahill." Alex kissed him on the cheek then said " I'm looking forward to beating you yet again Cordell Walker. When you admit that I'm right you know where to find me. In that big lonely bed all by myself in the cabin." Alex then changed the subject " My Dad needs a ride into Dallas this morning. Can you take him? I have to meet the D.A. really early."  
" Yes I'll take him into town." Walker answered. In Walker's truck Gordan cleared his throat so that he could ask Walker something but Walker beat him to the punch " What happens between Alex and I is our business. Since you are her father you have a right to know what my intentions towards your daughter are. I promise you Gordan that I will treat Alex with the respect that she deserves. I will not take advantage of Alex and her feelings for me. You have my word on that." Gordan looked out the truck window for a minute then he told Walker " I do know that in spite of everything that has happened between you and Alex in the past that you do respect my daughter. That you seem to have a strong ethical code that you keep to. But Walker I do have to point out to you that while you may want to treat Alex as a woman to be respected she may have other ideas about how she'd like to be treated. What I'm saying is that Alex wants a future with you and with her being so stubborn she's not going to give in until she gets her way. Alex will do whatever she has to to make that happen."  
Walker half smiled then said " I know that Alex is stubborn but then again so am I or so I've heard mainly from your daughter. Gordan I want a future with Alex but I don't want to rush her into things that she isn't ready for so I'm going to back off until she's ready." Gordan then questioned him " Are you really backing off for my daughter's sake or are you backing off because you aren't ready yet? Walker do you really have feelings for Alex? Or are you just trying to find a nice way to dump her without hurting her feelings? You'd better figure it out and soon because I don't want you leading my daughter on when you're waiting for something better to come along."  
Walker snapped " I am not leading Alex on. Nor am I waiting for something better to come along. Alex is the best thing that ever happened to me. Beth and Alex are my family and I'm never letting them go." Gordan then told him " That's all I need to know; that you consider my daughter your family. Hopefully one day I will be escorting Alex down the aisle to you." Walker didn't respond to that so Gordan changed the subject to sports.

Chapter Two

Alex was in her office meeting with D.A. Clark who told her " Cahill since you were able to get a conviction in the Eaversly case I want you and A.D.A. Holland to take on the Clouter case. Have you been following it at all?" Alex replied " Just a little bit but it won't take Phil and I any time to get our bearings on the case. Who has it now?"  
Clark answered " Blawnox asked to be taken off of it so I assigned you and Holland to it. His files on are on their way here as we speak. I want a conviction in this case Cahill."  
" I'll do my best D.A. Clark to get a conviction." Alex answered Clark who snapped " You'd better get a conviction Cahill or you're fired." Having had enough of Clark threatening to fire her because of his personal dislike for her Alex informed him " D.A. Clark, I will not put up with you threatening to fire me every time you assign me a high profile case. I know that for whatever reason you dislike me but I also know that I'm a very good A.D.A. and that you know that. So I suggest that you just assign me cases to prosecute and skip the threats. I win most of my cases even the diffucult ones. I have the highest conviction rate for your office. Understand me?" Clark didn't verbally answer Alex but he did give her a brief nod in agreement before he left Alex's office. Alex called her secretary in and told her " The files from the Clouter case should be on their way here, I want them put on my desk as soon as they arrive. After I come back from the hospital A.D.A. Holland and I will be going over them."  
At the hospital Alex went to the billing department to make payment arrangements for Beth's hospital bill. There was a different clerk there than the one Walker had dealt with and she pulled Walker's insurance information and told Alex " Miss Cahill it shows here that Ranger Walker put his daughter on his medical coverage but that there wasn't a card issued due to his not having her birth certificate with him. A card will be issued after the insurance company receives a copy of her birth certificate. It's just a paperwork issue. Since Beth was listed on his medical coverage I'll put in a claim with his medical insurance company for them to cover it. It might take a while but he should receive a check from this hospital for the Thousand dollars he gave us. Minus the deductable of course. But have Ranger Walker send the copy of the birth certificate to them as soon as possible so this doesn't happen again."  
Alex thanked the clerk and went back to her office where she found the Clouter files sitting on her desk so she had her secretary call Phil to her office. At Ranger headquarters Trivette asked Walker " Hey man is Alex okay?"  
Walker got a slight smile on his face as he answered " Alex is just great." Trivette grinned then asked " Alex is great, just what is she great at Walker? Would that be dodging a bullet or something else later on last night?" Even though Trivette was teasing Walker sternly told him " Trivette no one is going to talk like that about Alex in front of me, got that?"  
" I've got that man and I wasn't being disrespectful to her but I do know that you and Alex belong together. However since you look like you're about to hit me I'll will end with this. Alex loves you and I promise you I won't say anything about the personal side of whatever relationship that you and Alex have or don't have." Trivette told Walker who nodded okay. Around one Alex entered Ranger headquarters and went to Walker's desk. He asked her " What can I do for you A.D.A. Cahill?"  
" Well Ranger Walker speaking as A.D.A. Cahill I need to go over Ranger Trivette's and your testimony in the Clouter case. Would tomorrow morning at ten in my office be okay? Phil and I are now handling the case." Alex asked Walker who answered " That's fine." Alex then said to him " Speaking as the mother of your daughter Beth. I want you to know that her hospital stay should be covered by your insurance company. The clerk told me that Beth was put on your medical issurance but that a card wasn't issued because you didn't give them a copy of her birth certificate so you need to mail this copy of Beth's birth certificate to the issurance company so that they'll issue a card for her too. The clerk also said that while it might take awhile you'll be getting a check from them for the thousand dollars you gave them, minus the deductable. Now I'd better get back to my office. Phil and I are going over Blawnox notes and they are a mess." Alex then handed him a copy of Beth's birth certificate.  
Walker stood up and said " I'll walk you out." Alex left Ranger headquarters followed by Walker who once they were in the hallway told her " Trivette and I have a stakeout this evening. You can spend the night in my downstairs guest bedroom if you're worried about being safe at the cabin."  
Alex informed " I will not stay the night in your guest bedroom. I will share your bed when I stay overnight or I won't stay overnight at all. Got that Cordell Walker?" Walker answered " I've got that Alex Cahill but like I told you this morning, I will not take advantage of you again."  
" Fine, I'll just keep on spending the nights at my cabin until you get over your stubborness Walker. You do know what you're missing, don't you?" Alex told him then walked away.  
Over the next month Walker kept his distance from Alex even going so far as to tell her that Beth couldn't stay overnight at his house any time soon. Alex wasn't too happy about it but she didn't push the matter prefering to give Walker some time to come to his senses when it came to her. When Beth asked her mother why her father wouldn't let her stay overnight anymore Alex told her that Walker was really busy with work and that as soon as he could he would make it up to her. One day Walker stopped by Alex's office unannounced. Looking up from her notes on the Clouter case Alex asked him " What can I do for you Ranger Walker?" He answered " Well Alex, I was wondering if you would like to go watch some bull-riding on Saturday night. Trivette and C.D. are going to be there too."  
" What about Beth? Is she invited too?" Alex questioned Walker who replied " Of couse she's invited. Alex I have something to do Saturday night so I can't take you there myself so you'll have to take Beth in your car. I will meet you there and after the bull-riding is over we can go to C.D.'s for dinner. I'll leave the tickets with your secretary later on today, okay?"  
" How about I just stop by Ranger headquarters after I pick Beth up to get them? She's missed you this past month." Alex told Walker who said " I know that and I plan to make it up to her starting on Saturday."  
" Just because you were trying to avoid me was no reason for you to also avoid your daughter and you had better not do it again Cordell Walker. Besides it's not like I was going to have my way with you in front of her. You should already know that. Besides I plan to wait until she's asleep so that I can take my sweet time with you." Alex said.  
" Alex I wasn't trying to avoid you. I was working on that case involving the drug selling in the junior high school over on Hazelwood. I worked just about every night on the case and so did Trivette. As a matter of fact he lost Shantal over working so much overtime. I wasn't avoiding you because I was worried about you trying to have your way with me. You have met your match in me lady." Walker replied.  
" No Walker. The reason that Trivette lost Shantal was because she found out that she wasn't the only lady Trivette was seeing. Not because of the overtime. It seems that Trivette swore that she was the only woman he was seeing and Shantal saw him with a date at La Mancha's. Needlees to say it wasn't a pretty scene. As for you meeting your match in me that remains to be seen cowboy." Alex explained to Walker who asked her " How did you know about what happened between Trivette and Shantal?"  
Getting up from desk and going over to Walker Alex said " Phil was there with Kim Rivers, she's the metro cop that Phil has a thing for and he told me all about it. But enough about that. Do you remember that you once promised me that after I watched bull-riding with you that we would go dancing afterwards?" Walker kissed Alex on the cheek then teased her " Why do you think that we're going to C.D.'s afterwards? He has a juke box and we can dance there."  
" Yes we can and that way you'll have people around to protect you from my attempt to seduce you. But if I ever get you alone, watch out." Alex told Walker as she started running her hands all over his chest. Walker grabbed her hands to stop them and kissed each one of them then said " We both need a little more time before we do that again Alex. I want your word that you will behave yourself when we're dancing Saturday night. Do I have it ? If I don't get it we aren't dancing at C.D.'s, got that dear?"  
Alex pulled Walker to her laid a huge kiss on him then she replied " Yes dear I got that. I will behave myself on Saturay night. After all our daughter will be there with us." Walker pulled Alex back to him and returned the kiss then he said to her " You'd better lady." Walker then left Alex's office as she stood there thinking that no man could ever kiss her as good as Walker just did.  
Later on that day Alex and Beth went to Ranger headquarters where Walker was waiting at his desk for them. Beth ran over to her father and hugged him. She then questioned him " Daddy, after Mommy and I go watch bull-riding with you can we stay over your house? Please Daddy? Mommy and I have missed you so much. Please?"  
Alex answered their daughter " Honey if it's okay with your father you can stay over but Mommy has to get ready for her upcoming case and won't be able to stay over." Walker then assured his daughter " Of course you can stay honey. After we eat breakfast we can take a horse ride. Maybe Mommy can take a break and join us then." Beth hugged her father again as Alex said " I guess that a short beak won't hurt anything. You're on cowboy."

Chapter Three

Alex and Beth arrived at the arena to find C.D. and Trivette there but no Walker so Alex asked them " Where's Walker at? He was supposed to meet us here. Don't tell me that he's working on a case. Walker had better not be if he knows what's go for him." C.D. answered her " Don't fret Alex. Cordell will join us just as soon as his ride is over."  
" His ride is over? Does that mean Walker is riding a bull tonight?" Alex questioned C.D. who changed the subject by asking " Beth honey would you like something to eat or drink? What about you Alex?" Alex did the answering for them " If it's not too much trouble Beth would like a hot dog and a soda. I'm not hungry but I would like a diet soda if you don't mind. Beth why don't you go with grandpa C.D. to help him."  
Trivette hurriedly volunteered " I'll go with him, I want something to drink." Alex quickly shot him down " Oh no you won't James Trivette. C.D. can bring you something to drink. I really need to discuss something with you." C.D. made his escape with Beth as Trivette settled back down into his seat. After Beth was out of earshot Alex said " Jimmie I've been getting death threats and I think that they are linked to the Clouter case. I was wondering if you could look into them for me. I don't know how serious they are and I don't want Beth to get upset if they turn out to be nothing. But this time I have a feeling that they are very real. After Walker is done with his bull-riding I plan on taking Walker aside and telling him about them so would you do me a favor and distract Beth then? Walker and I are trying to keep her sheltered from the risks that our jobs might bring us."  
" Yes I will Alex and I promise you that Walker and I will get to the bottom of this for you but for right now why don't we relax and watch my partner try to ride a bull? I wonder if he'll even stay on the bull for a half a second?" Trivette ended in a teasing note trying to lighten things up. Alex replied " He will. Walker used to ride bulls for charity a few years back, that's how we met. Walker was very good at it. If you don't believe me you can ask C.D."  
" I believe you but one day I want to hear the full story behind the night you and Walker met. I'm the only one who doesn't know what really happened then." Trivette pointed out to Alex who replied " I've told you before Trivette that's not my story to tell. It's Walker's story to tell." Trivette nodded okay.  
C.D. and Beth came back with the drinks and Beth's hot dog. The foursome settled down to watch the bull-riders. Alex told Beth that her Daddy would be riding a bull and Beth asked " Daddy isn't going to fall off and get hurt, is he?" C.D. said " No he isn't honey, your father is one of the best bull-riders that I've ever seen. Now you just sit back and watch your Daddy show them other riders how it's done."  
They watched Walker ride the bull successfully causing Beth to jump up and down in excitement while saying " That's my Daddy. My Daddy rode a bull for me." The people around them smiled politely but Alex blanched which Trivette noticed. He asked her " Alex is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Alex got up and told them " I have to go to the ladies' room. Can you please watch Beth until Walker gets here?" They nodded that they would watch Beth and Alex hurried away from them. A few minutes later Walker joined them and asked where Alex was at so Beth told him that her Mommy was in the ladies' room. Trivette then took Walker aside and told him about the death threats that Alex had been receiving. Walker said " Just as soon as Alex gets done in the ladies room I'm taking her and Beth home." Beth objected " Daddy can't we go to Grandpa C.D.'s? Mommy said that we were, please?" Walker looked into his daughter's eyes and relented " Okay honey we can go there but just for a little while." Several more minutes passed causing C.D. to say to no one " What is taking Alex so long? Shouldn't she have been back by now?" Trivette looked at Walker who returned the look then said " Beth honey I want you do to Daddy a favor, will you?"  
" Yes Daddy." Beth answered her father who told her " I want you to go to the ladies' room and see if Mommy is okay. I'll walk you there and wait outside." Beth agreed. Walker waited outside the ladies's room for his daughter and when more than enough time had passed for Beth to check on her mother and come back out Walker entered the ladies' room. Several of the woman there started yelling at him to get out but Walker ignored them because Beth was standing there holding Alex's purse with tears in her eyes. Walker took the purse from Beth as he picked her up then asked " Did anyone see who left this purse here?" A woman stepped forward and said " There was a blonde woman in here who looked awful and when I asked her what was the matter she asked me if I could give that purse to that young child there. The woman then handed me this picture so that I would know who to give the purse to. I asked her did she need me to call someone to help her but she said that her boyfriend Jethro was waiting outside for her."  
Walker thanked the woman then led Beth out to C.D. who realizing that something was very wrong took Beth over to see the rodeo clowns. Walker opened the purse to find a note to him which said :  
Cord,  
I can't handle Beth anymore. goodbye Cahill

Trivette said " There's no way that Alex left on her own Walker. Do you think that Clouter had someone kidnap her?" Walker very quietly replied " I know that Alex wouldn't leave Beth behind Trivette. Since there may be someone watching us right now for Clouter we are going to act like she did. We'll talk at the ranch after Beth's asleep." In a louder voice Walker snapped " Just great Cahill gets tried of her daughter and dumps her on me. I knew that I was wasting my time with that woman."  
After Walker had Beth home he told her " Honey, Mommy had to go away for a while but I promise you that she will be back." Beth asked him " How long will Mommy be gone Daddy?"  
Hugging his daughter Walker answered " Just a short while. Now how about you get dressed in your pajamas then come back downstairs so that we can make some popcorn?" Beth ran up the steps to get changed. While that was happening Trivette, C.D. and Walker went over their plans to find out what had happened to Alex starting with finding out if the Jethro that Alex mentioned was the same Jethro that had onced drugged her and what his possible connection to Clouter was. When Trivette in an effort to ease the tension teased Walker by calling him Cord like Alex had done in the note Walker snapped at him " Do not call me Cord." Trivette asked him " Why not? Alex did in that note she left you in her purse." C.D. said " Jimmie, Cordell does not like to be called Cord and Alex knows that. It was her way to let Cordell know that she didn't go willingly with whoever took her. Now how are we going about this? Are you going to let people think that Alex left on her own?"  
Walker answered him " I think that's the best thing to do for now C.D., we don't want the person who took Alex to know that we are searching for her. If it's Clouter he just might kill her." C.D. then said " You're assuming that Alex is still alive Cordell."  
Walker firmly told him " I know that Alex is still alive and I'm going to keep it that way. I will bring her back home to our daughter."  
Monday morning Walker was at Ranger headquarters acting like everything was okay when Phil Holland entered it and asked him " Walker what is going on with Alex? I got this note from her and it's not like her..." Before he could say anything else Trivette grabbed the note from Phil as he said " Alex left Beth with Walker and took off and that's all there is to it A.D.A. Holland. Now if you don't mind we have Ranger business to attend to." Phil after looking at both Walker and Trivette nodded okay and left Ranger headquarters. Trivette returned to his desk followed by Walker and opened the handwritten note, it said

Phillip dear,  
I'm sorry but it will never work out for us. Goodbye and goodluck.  
Alex

Walker returned to his desk and started his paperwork. Trivette placed the note on his desk then balled up another peice of paper and threw it in his trash can to make it look like he had thrown the note away. A short time later Walker and Trivette went to his truck where Trivette told him " One Jethro Dwayne Robertson was listed as a clown for the rodeo that you rode the bull in on Saturday night. When I asked the manager where Jethro was he told me that Saturday right after the rodeo was over with he went out on a date and never returned. They moved on to Houston without him. Walker I have a friend in the Houston F.B.I. office and I can get him to question the rodeo personal about Jethro. He'll let me know himself if he finds anything out, that way we can keep things under wraps until we find Alex. In the meantime I'll go back out to that arena and see what if anything the security cameras picked up. On the way there I'll drop by a private lab and see if they can find prints on the note."  
" Thanks and Trivette when we find Alex whoever has her is going to pay dearly." Walker told Trivette who replied " I know that man. You would never let anyone mess with a member of your family and Alex is that to you."

Chapter Four

Walker called up Gordan Cahill to inform him that his daughter was missing. Gordan questioned him " What do you mean my daughter is missing? What happened to her? Better yet what do you plan to do about it?" Walker replied " Alex disappeared from the ladies' room at the arena while I was riding a bull. She left a note in her purse addressed to me that said that she couldn't handle Beth anymore and was leaving. Alex had told a lady in the ladies' room to give her purse to Beth when she came in. Alex gave the lady a picture of Beth so that she would know who to give the purse to. When the lady asked Alex if she needed help Alex told her that her boyfriend Jethro was waiting for her. Alex then left the ladies' room. Jethro was the name of the man who drugged Alex all those years ago. As for what I intend to do about it. I intend to find Alex and bring her back home where she belongs. At the ranch house with Beth and me."  
Gordan then said " I believe that you will do exactly that Walker. Is there anything that I can do to help you?" Walker told him " I need you to take Beth to your place for a couple of days so that I can concentrate on finding her mother. I told Beth that her mother was going to be gone for a couple of days. I didn't say why."  
Gordan arrived at the ranch to pick up his grandaughter and said that he needed to talk to Walker so Walker told Beth to run upstairs and pack some things. After Beth was upstairs Gordan asked " Are there any leads?"  
" Trivette went over the video from the arena and it shows Susan Barnes and her husband Trebor McDane standing behind Beth as she and C.D. were getting something to drink. Susan was the woman who set Alex up on that blind date with Trebor's cousin Jethro Dwayne Robertson who drugged her that night. It could be them or it could be someone working for Clouter. There was a delay granted in his trial because the lead prosecutor [Alex] was missing. As soon as Trivette gets here we're going to pay Trebor and his wife Susan a visit." Walker explained to Gordan.  
" Okay let me know if you get anywhere." Gordan answered Walker who nodded that he would. Gordan left with Beth. Shortly after that Trivette arrived and showed Walker a picture that he had printed from the security camera outside the ladies' room. It showed a man taking Alex by the arm. Walker took the picture looked at it then said " That's Jethro Dwayne Robertson, let's go Trivette."  
On the way there Trivette told Walker that his friend in Houston had reported to him that before Jethro left the rodeo he had been bragging about getting some money the easy way but none of them knew what he meant by that. Also the lab had found some prints on the note that Phil had gotten and were going to run them through a data base.  
After arriving at Susan's and Trebor's house they knocked on the door. Trebor opened it but seeing that it was Walker quickly tried to shut it on him. Walker and Trivette forced their way in. Walker grabbed Trebor and told him in no uncertain terms " Tell us where Alex Cahill is and do it now if you like breathing." Trebor bluffed " Make me." Walker quickly made him realize that was a really big mistake. Laying on the floor in pain Trebor said " Jethro has her tied up in the garage. He's out there now with her. He told us that we could make a lot of money by helping him kidnap her and hold her in our garage for a few days."  
As Trivette started reading them their rights Susan asked " What are we being arrested for? It was all Jethro's idea. Besides we were planning to release little miss snooty in a couple of days. I say no harm no foul. I mean we even fed her in the evenings and let her use a bucket before we tied her back up again." Walker snapped at them " You are being arrested for kidnapping a prosecutor, a federal offense. Now sit there and be quiet." Trivette added " You had better pray that Jethro hasn't harmed a hair on Alex's head because if he has..."  
Walker and Trivette went to the garage where Walker kicked the door open. Jethro was standing over Alex who was tied to a chair and had bruises on her face. Walker threw Jethro across the room. Trivette drew his gun pointed at Jethro and said " Just give me an excuse to pull this trigger." Jethro raised his hands in surrender. Walker who had freed Alex gave Trivette his cuffs so that he could handcuff Jethro. Walker then told him " Take this scum outside. will you Trivette?" Trivette hauled Jethro outside as Walker pulled Alex close.  
Alex said " I didn't want to leave with him Walker but they threatened Beth. I got sick from that soda and had to go to the ladies room. Susan was in there and she told me that if I didn't leave willingly with Jethro that they would harm Beth. She then showed me a picture of her and Trebor standing right behind Beth when she and C.D. were getting something to drink. Susan then told me that Jethro was waiting outside for me and that I had better finish my business in the ladies' room quickly, after that she left. I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do but to go with him and hope that you would be able to find me. Is Beth okay?" Walker assured her " Beth is okay, she's staying at your father's place. Alex we'll go to headquarters so that you can give your statement and after that we are going to the hospital. If they say that you're okay we're going to the ranch. You and I need to talk lady." On the way to Ranger headquarters Alex called her father and told him that Walker and Trivette had just rescued her. Gordan told her that Beth had just fallen asleep and asked if Alex wanted him to wake her up but Alex said not to wake her up but to bring Beth home first thing in the morning. Gordan promised that he would have Beth home bright and early.  
When they got to Ranger headquarters Jethro was demanding a deal but Walker told him to shut up and be quiet. Captain Harland then suggested " Walker why don't we see if Trebor and Susan are willing to cut themselves a deal first?"  
Jethro then said " They can cut all the deals that they want to but they would be worthless to you because I was the one who dealt with Clouter. Now do I get a deal or don't I?" Harland answered him " Only if you have proof and D.A. Clark agrees to it." Jethro smirked " He'll agree to it. See you around Cahill." When Walker went after Jethro Trivette and Harland both hurriedly stepped in front of him so Walker vowed " You come anywhere near Alex again and you're a dead man."  
Harland said " Walker why don't you take Miss Cahill to the hospital to be checked out? She looks like a little shaky." Walker left with Alex. Trivette stayed behind so that he could fill Walker and Alex in on the details tomorrow. At the hospital they checked Alex over and they said that her muscles had stiffened up from being tied up for long periods of time. They also told her that the bruising on her face would heal in time. Alex was released on the condition that she have someone massage her stiffened muscles as soon as possible. In the truck Walker told Alex that he was going to give her a very thorough massage and that he didn't want to hear a word of protest. Alex simply smiled at him then closed her eyes ending the conversation.

Chapter Five

Walker unlocked the front door to his ranch house then turned to Alex who was holding a hand to her right cheek where the biggest bruise was. Walker removed Alex's hand gently kissed her on the bruise then he told her " If I could take the pain away from you I would Alex." Alex replied " I know that Walker but you can't do anything about the bruises on my face. However if that offer for a thorough massage is still open, I'm all for that. My back has really tightened up. As it is I'm going to have to take some aspirins just to be able to sleep tonight." Alex turned to go into the downstairs guest bedroom but Walker picked her up and headed to his bedroom with her. When he set her on her feet besides the bed Alex said to him " I don't know what you have in mind besides giving me a complete massage cowboy but if you're thinking that you're going to get lucky tonight, you aren't."  
" Alex just remove your clothes and lay on the bed while I get the massage oil, will you?" Walker requested of Alex but she didn't move causing him to ask her " What's the matter? I thought that you wanted me to give you a massage?"  
" I do want a massage. That is right after I take a shower but I'm not up to having sex tonight. I'm sorry Walker." Alex answered Walker who turned the covers down as he assured her " You don't have to apologize Alex. I have no intention of demanding sex from you. Remember my promise that I wouldn't take advantage of you? I intend to keep it at a time like this. Now please go get your shower then come back in here for your massage. I'll go get the oil." Walker left his bedroom as Alex went into the bathroom and removed her clothing so that she could take a shower. Alex returned to Walker's bedroom wearing her underthings then laid down on Walker's bed. After returning to the bedroom with the massage oil Walker set about thoroughly massaging Alex's back for her then he worked on her upper arms and legs. When he was done Walker asked her " Is your back feeling any better? What about your arms and legs?"  
Alex turned over to say " Everything feels great. Thank you." Walker leaned over kissed Alex on the cheek then told her " You get some rest." Alex questioned him as he started to leave the bedroom " Where are you going? By the way where do you plan on me sleeping at tonight?"  
" I'm going downstairs to the guest bedroom to sleep, you're sleeping in this bed. Now go to sleep." Walker said as he headed for the door but Alex got up from the bed as she told him " I will not kick you out of your own bed Cordell Walker. I'll go downstairs to sleep."  
Walker responded " I already said that you were sleeping in here and that I was sleeping downstairs Alex Cahill. Don't make me repeat myself." Alex looked Walker in the eyes and said " The only way that I will ever sleep in this bed is with you. Not by myself. Since you insist on us sleeping in separate beds. I will be the one sleeping downstairs. This discussion is over with. So accept that I'm sleeping with you in this bed or I'm going downstairs to sleep by myself. Which is it?"  
" Fine have it your way then Alex. I'll sleep in this bed with you. Just sleep and nothing else lady." Walker answered as he started removing his clothes hoping to call Alex's bluff but she wasn't bluffing. After Walker had stripped down to his shorts Alex went over to the bed got into it and then asked him " You joining me cowboy?"  
Walker looked at her in his bed for a minute then reluctantly got into bed with Alex who moved into his arms. Alex starting to doze off said " This must be what heaven feels like, being in the arms of the man that you love." After Alex was asleep Walker whispered into her ear " I agree." After awhile a uncomfortable Walker got up from the bed and went downstairs to take a cold shower then went to sleep in his guest bedroom. In the middle of the night he heard Alex entering the bedroom so he asked her " Is everything okay Alex?"  
Alex answered " I know that being in the same bed with me and not being able to do anything is very hard for you but right now I really need to be held by you. I need to feel safe and right now I can only feel that way by being in your arms. Can I please join you? I'll understand if you say no." Walker lifted up the covers on the other side of the bed and Alex slipped in.  
Early in the morning Alex awoke to find Walker moaning so she reached over to shake his shoulder to wake him up. After Walker seemed to be awake Alex asked him " Are you okay Walker? I just heard you moaning. You're not in pain are you?"  
Still half asleep Walker replied " I want you so much Alex. Please don't ever leave me." Alex snuggled closer to assure him " I'm never leaving you Cordell Walker. For some reason I'm crazy about you." Walker pulled Alex close kissed her soundly then said " Move in with me. I need my family to be with me."  
" If I move in with you what bed will I be sleeping in?" Alex pointedly questioned Walker who teased her " You have your choice, either this one or the one upstairs that comes with it's very own massager." Alex decided to tease him back as she pondered her options by saying " Let's see, what bedroom should I pick? This one which is really quite nicely decorated or the one upstairs with a very good looking cowboy in it? It's a hard choice to make but I think that I'll go with the one upstairs. You never know when you might need a good massage. Besides I can always redecorate it."  
Walker told her " It had better be more than the free massages that you based your answer on. Because I expect you to return the favor someday soon lady." Alex rolled on top of Walker so that she could look him in the eyes before she said " It's the fact that I love you and I want to be with you; forever." When Walker looked like he wanted to say something Alex sushed him " It's okay Walker you don't have to tell me that you love me. I know that you care a great deal about me and I can wait until you're ready to say the words just so long as you never stop showing me how you feel about me."  
Walker shyly asked her " Well can I do that now? Your back is okay now, isn't it?" Alex responded " Yes it is. Please make love with me. I need you so much Cordell Walker." After they were done Alex fell back asleep while Walker thought to himself ' You do love Alex and you need to let her know that by making her your wife.' Walker kissed Alex on her head then slipped out of the bed and went to his den where he got his mother's engagement ring from a keepsake box.  
When Walker got back into bed with Alex she stirred and asked him " Is everything okay?" Walker answered as he held out his mother's engagement ring " Everything will be okay if you accept this." When Alex stared at him without saying anything Walker said " Or would you prefer another engagement ring? I can get you a better looking one."  
Alex held out her left hand as she replied " If you're asking me to marry you, yes I will. If that's my engagement ring I suggest that you put it on my finger unless of course you're not sure about it." Walker slid the engagement ring on Alex's finger then said " This was given to my mother by my father. You can wear it until I can get you a better one."  
" I will wear it the rest of my life because this is the best looking engagement ring that you could ever give to me. It's so beautiful because it comes from your heart." Alex told him with tears in her eyes. Walker wiped the tears away then kissed Alex as they slid back down in the bed together.  
Beth came running into the house followed by Gordan Cahill. Spotting her father she questioned him " Where's Mommy at? Grandpa Gordan said that she came back home last night. Did she?" Walker answered his daughter " Yes she did honey but right now Mommy is at the cabin getting things ready for the day. She should be here in a little while."  
Beth then asked " Can I go play in my room until Mommy gets here?" Walker told her " Go ahead." After Beth ran upstairs Walker started his explaination to Gordan " Alex was kidnapped from the arena by Jethro Dwayne Robertson, he was doing it for Clouter. After she was kidnapped Alex was tied to a chair in Susan Barnes' and Trebor McDane's garage until Trivette and I freed her. Trivette is going to stop by and let me know what kind of deal that Jethro got from D.A. Clark."  
" How is Alex doing Walker? Did they hurt her any?" Gordan questioned Walker who answered him " She has bruises on her face that I think are from Jethro and her muscles had stiffened up pretty bad from being tied to a chair for long periods of time. We haven't talked about everything that happened to her then. I wanted Alex to be able to forget it and just relax for a night." Gordan changed the subject by asking " Walker are you ever going to make a commitment to Alex? I'm only asking because I know that my daughter is in love with you and Beth would make a great big sister. If you think that it's none of my business, just tell me so. But I want to see my daughter happy."  
" Why don't you discuss that with Alex when you see her? Right now I'd better get breakfast started." Walker replied then went to the kitchen. A short time later Alex came in and called out " Walker can you give me a hand with these things?" Gordan went into the hallway to help his daughter and as he was picking a suitcase up he asked her " Where are you going to Alex?" Alex picked up a box full of Beth's things and answered " Upstairs to Beth's room, these are her things. Walker will help me get some of my clothes later." Gordan followed Alex up the steps to Beth's room and put the suitcase down. Beth after hugging her mother spotted the box full of her things and said " Mommy why did you bring some of my things here? Are you leaving me with Daddy?"  
Sitting down on the bed besides her daughter Alex said " No sweetheart, I'm not. As a matter of fact you and I are going to move in here. Would you like that?" Beth jumped up kissed Alex then excitedly asked her " Forever and forever Mommy?" Alex replied " Forever and forever honey. Now how about you put these things away? We'll get the rest of your things this weekend. Along with the rest of my things." Beth stated unpacking her stuff so Alex and Gordan headed back downstairs. Gordan said " Not that I'm being nosey or anything Alex, but has Walker ever said anything to you about making a true committment to you? I mean you're moving in with him but you deserve more than that from him. He needs to make things legal for your sake and Beth's sake."  
" You could say that Walker has made a legal comittment to me Dad." Alex happily showed her father her engagement ring. Gordan told her " I'm happy for you. So when is the wedding day? I can't wait to walk you down the aisle."  
" You'll be the first to know, that is right after we tell Beth." Alex answered him. As they were eating breakfast Beth told her father " Daddy, Mommy brought me some of my things to keep here but she said that she's not leaving me with you. Are we really going to live here forever?"  
" Yes you are Beth and someday soon your mother and I will be getting married. Would you like to be a flower girl in our wedding?" Walker answered his daughter who said to Gordan " Grandpa Gordan I'm going to be in Mommy and Daddy's wedding. Are you going to be in it?"  
Alex replied " Yes he is honey. Grandpa Gordan is going to walk me down the aisle to your father." Gordan hugged Alex then shook Walker's hand and told them both " Thank you for letting me be a part of your wedding. I mean after what I did when Alex was in the hospital I'm not sure that I deserve to be in it."  
" Alex and I both know that you were thinking with your heart then. As far as we're concerned it's over and done with." Walker said to Gordan who nodded okay. A short time later Trivette arrived at the ranch house with C.D. and Ranger Captain Harland. Alex looked at the three of them and muttered " Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what you have to say Captain Harland?"  
Harland looked at Gordan who took the hint and suggested " Beth why don't you come to the barn with Grandpa Gordan?" They left the house as Trivette, C.D. and Captain Harland sat down. After looking at each other for awhile Harland said " Before I get started Walker I want your word that you won't go after Jethro Dewayne Robertson."  
Walker snapped " If he goes after Alex again nothing on this earth will stop me from taking care of him." Harland responded " Well I didn't hear you actually threaten to kill him and that's what I'll tell D.A. Clark. That you didn't treaten to kill the man. Now the bad news, Robertson was given a sweetheart of a deal by Clark in return for testifying against Clouter. Basically he won't be charged with any crime related to Miss Cahill's kidnapping or imprisonment. I strongly objected but Clark stuck to the deal. Miss Cahill you will have to sign a statement attesting to what happened to you in Trebor McDane's and Susan Barnes' garage. They are going to be charged with holding a person against their will. Most likely they'll get probation. Any questions?"  
Alex said " No. I had a feeling that Clark wouldn't do much to the three of them. Captain Harland I'll give my statement this afternoon." Captain Harland then left the ranch. Trivette asked " Can I get a cup of coffee? C.D. wouldn't get me one earlier." Alex got up and got them coffee. As she was drinking her coffee C.D. spotted the ring on her finger and said " I don't believe it. Cordell has finally come to his senses. When's the wedding honey?"  
" We'll let you know C.D. since you and Trivette are going to be my best men." Walker said causing Trivette to tease " Well Alex that means you have to have two bridesmaids. How about you picking some real pretty ones, okay?" Alex got upset and left the room. Walker followed her outside to ask her " Alex what's the matter?"  
Alex wiped a tear away as she said " How am I going to have two bridesmaids when I don't even have two female friends? You, C.D. and Trivette are pretty much the extent of my friends." Walker pulled her close as he said " We'll think of something. I promise you that your wedding day will be one to remember." Alex trying to lighten the mood replied " I would prefer our honeymoon to be something to be remembered too." Walker pulled her even closer and whispered in her " It will be lady."

Chapter Six

After giving her statement about her kidnapping Alex went to her office and called Walker " Hi, it's me Alex. Could you stop by my office when you get a chance? I think that you deserve to know what I said in my statement." Walker replied " I'll be there in a little while." After hanging up the phone Alex was going over a legal brief when Kim Rivers entered her office with Phil Holland right behind her. Kim bluntly asked her " Are you interested in Phil?"  
Alex held up her left hand as she answered " No. I am not interested in Phil that way. I was forced to write a note to him by Jethro Robertson who had kidnapped me for Clouter. I wanted someone to know that I wasn't writing that note of my own free will and by addressing A.D.A. Holland as Phillip dear I knew that they would know that. Kim the only man that I am interested in is Walker and it's going to be that way for the rest of my life." Kim then said " I just had to ask you to clear things up. Phil told me that you weren't interested in him but he's so..." Alex laughed " That's exactly the way that I feel about Walker."  
Kim changed the subject by asking " So when are you getting married?" Phil objected " Kim one minute you want to kill her and the next you want to know when she's getting married."  
" It's okay. I know that if any woman had written a note like that to Walker I would want to throttle her too. And right after I got over that impulse I would ask her straight out what her interest in Walker was. As to when we're getting married, we've haven't set a date yet." Alex replied causing Kim to gush " If you need any help let me know. I have some great ideas for weddings."  
" If you're serious I would love to talk you about them. Do you have any ideas about what to do when there are two best men but no bridemaids? Because I don't have anyone that I know well enough to ask to be my bridemaids. C.D. and Trivette are going to be Walker's best men." Alex told her.  
" If you're willing to let me be one I'd love to be a bridesmaid in your wedding. I mean I know that we've just met but I have a feeling that we're going to get along really well now that I know you're not interested in Phil." Kim said but before Alex could say anything she added " I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that. Phil thinks that I butt into things that I shouldn't sometimes but I disagree with him about it most of the time." Alex held her hand which Kim took. As they shook hands Alex said " It's okay and you being one of my bridemaids sounds great to me."  
Walker came into Alex's office then and asked " What sounds great to you Alex?" Alex told him " Kim is going to be one of my bridemaids. Now all I have to do is to find another one before we get married. By the way when is that going to be?"  
Phil and Kim wisely left Alex's office then and Walker closed the door behind them. Knowing that Walker wasn't going to announce a date for their wedding Alex sat down at her desk and started her explanation about what happened to her " After I was kidnapped I was tied up in their garage for long periods of time. I was released to eat and to...well use a bucket...to you know. Jethro made me write a note to Phil. So I did hoping by writing it the way that I did someone would pick up on the fact that I was forced to write it. Anyhow that last evening Jethro came into the garage and started in on me about how I was to blame for him no longer being able to ride a bull. After I made him take that paternity test which proved that he hadn't fathered Beth he tried to punch me in the head but I blocked it with my briefcase. Anyhow my briefcase had a lawbook in it and he broke his hand on it. It was broken in such a way that he never regained enough strength in his hand to hold onto that rope you use when you're riding a bull. When I told him that I had been simply defending myself he started smacking me in the face. Shortly after that you came in with Trivette." " Not that it makes any difference now but that note has his fingerprints on it too. Do you know yet who's going to be prosecuting Clouter this time?" Walker asked Alex who shook her head no " D.A. Clark said that he hadn't decided yet because he had more pressing cases to deal with. Can we forget about them for the rest of the day? I want to go home and pack some of my clothes so that I can spend the night in your arms."  
" Come on I'll even help you." Walker said. As they were packing Alex's and Beth's clothes to take to the house Beth asked them " Mommy and Daddy where are you getting married at?" Walker looked at Alex who answered their daughter " If it's all right with you Walker I'd like for us to get married right here at the ranch. I feel that it would be the perfect place for us to get married."  
" It's settled then. Your mother and I are going to be getting married here at the ranch in three weeks time. Or do you need more time to get things together Alex?" Walker replied. Alex quickly answered " Three weeks on Saturday it is then. That gives me just enough time to arrange everything. Walker you and I have to apply for a marriage license and get our blood tests done. I'll ask C.D. if he can help us with the catering. What about a tux, do you have one?"  
" Yes Alex I have a tux. What about a wedding gown? Are you going to have enough time to get one? Because if you don't we can push our wedding day back some." Walker told Alex who replied " Yes Walker I will be able to get a wedding gown in time to marry you. Believe me there's no way I'm letting our wedding day get pushed back. Got that cowboy?"  
Walker teased " I got that loud and clear dear." Alex lightly hit him on the arm and they finished packing the clothes. After they put the clothes away it was time for Beth to go to sleep which took a while because she was excited about the wedding. Walker and Alex then went into his bedroom where Walker said " Okay I put all of my things in this dresser on this side of the room and all of your things in that dresser on that side of the room. So lady this is my side of the room which means you keep your hands off of anything on my side of the room. Understand me?" Alex sweetly smiled then slid her hand up and down the front of Walker's jeans as she asked him " What was that about me keeping my hands off of things on your side of the room? Are you sure that you want to stick with that silly rule?" Walker unable to verbally answer at that point shook his head no as Alex unzipped his pants then removed them. Alex then removed her clothing got into bed and asked him " How about joining me on my side of the room cowboy?" Walker quickly joined her.  
Over the next several weeks Alex was able to arrange everything for the wedding except for who her other bridemaid was going to be. One afternoon Walker entered her office and after closing the door asked her " Why didn't you tell me about Clark handling the Clouter case the way that he is?" Alex held up her hands and told him " Wait a minute Walker I know nothing about the way Clark is handling the Clouter case. So why don't you have a seat and tell me what has you so upset?"  
Walker sat down and replied " D.A. Clark is going to have Blawnox prosecute the case and from what I heard Blawnox is already pushing for a plea bargain deal which allows Clouter to get probation." Alex got mad and said " I'm going to have a talk with Clark myself. If he thinks that Clouter is walking with probation he's crazy." Alex then left her office.  
Alex entered Clark's office and quickly got to the point " D.A. Clark the rumor has it that Blawnox is pushing for a sweetheart of a plea deal in the Clouter case. Are you going to be the D.A. that lets a criminal like him walk with probation? Because if you are I'll bet whoever runs against you in the next election won't hesitate to use that against you." Clark told her " A.D.A. Cahill you've made your point. I will handle the Clouter case myself and make sure that he goes to prison for the crimes that he has committed in our county. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."  
As Alex was headed back to her office she was lost in thought about what to do about the second bridesmaid and didn't notice a woman standing in the hallway outside of her office. Alex literally ran into the woman then started apologizing when the woman said to her " Alex Cahill I don't believe that we've run into each other after all of these years." Alex looked at her then said " Josephine Wells- Parson, how are you? Listen if you have a minute why don't you come into my office so that we can talk."  
After they were seated Josephine said " I go by Josie Wells now and I was told to come to this office to see if you could help me with my cousin. She's been arrested for assault and battery. Alex I swear that she was only trying to get away from her abusive boyfriend when she hit him with a mallet."  
" What's her name? Maybe I can pull her file and see what can be done if anything to help her. But I have to tell you that if she's guilty of assault and battery I can't and I won't help her." Alex said to Josie who gave her the name. Alex then told Josie to meet her in C.D's that evening.  
As they were eating dinner at C.D.'s Alex told Walker " I hope you don't mind but I told Josie that she could meet me here to discuss her cousin. Why that women is even being prosecuted is beyond me. For goodness sake she was the one who ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, numerous bruises and a concussion but metro police arrested her because she nailed her boyfriend with a mallet in an effort to escape his abuse." Walker simply said " Okay dear."  
When Josie came in to meet Alex Walker went over to the dartboard with Beth. Alex said " Josie I read your cousin's file and I agree that she shouldn't be up on charges so I asked my father if he'll take her case on. I can't take it because I work for the D.A.'s office." Josie objected " She doesn't have a lot of money to pay a lawyer."  
" My father will work pro bono, which means he'll do it at no cost to her. Here's his number have your cousin call it tomorrow morning by ten. After that my father has court." Alex told Josie as she handed her a card. Taking the card Josie said " Thank you Alex. If there is anything that I can ever do for you let me know."  
" Josie I know that this is asking an a lot and I'll understand if you say no but I'm getting married and I need another bridesmaid." Alex all but begged Josie who laughed then answered " You still get straight to the point Alex and the answer is yes I'll be your bridesmaid. When's the wedding?"  
" A week Saturday at Walker's ranch." Alex replied then called Walker and Beth over. Trivette decided to follow them to the booth so Alex said " Walker, Trivette this is Josie Wells. She's going to be my bridesmaid. Josie this is the man that I'm going to marry Cordell Walker. Our daughter Beth and his partner James Trivette." Trivette took a hold of Josie's hand as he said " Nice to meet you. How about we go over to the bar and talk about the wedding?"  
" In a minute James. Alex and I need to exchange phone numbers." Josie told him. After that was done Trivette went to the bar with Josie.  
Two days before the wedding Trivette and C.D were hosting Walker's bachelor party. Trivette arranged for some ladies to dance at it but Walker refused to let any of them near him. Trivette said to him " Hey man I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that." Walker answered " I'm not offended Trivette but the only woman that I'm interested in that way is Alex and it's going to stay that way."  
" Okay since them dancers are out how about we shoot some pool?" Trivette suggested and they went to shoot some pool. After Walker beat him at pool Trivette asked him " Walker haven't you ever lost anything in your life? Everything seems to come up roses for you."  
" Yes Trivette I have lost things in my life. My parents were murdered in front of me and Ellen was...never mind." Walker replied and walked away but Trivette followed him and asked " Who's Ellen and does Alex know about her?" Walker answered " Yes Alex knows about her. I had just asked Ellen to marry me when we were gunned down, she died."  
Trivette quickly apologized " I'm sorry man. I didn't know." Walker added " When Alex and I met that night I was hammered and I thought she was Ellen. How Alex was able to forgive me for that night I don't know."  
" I know why. Alex is in love with you and besides if that night had never happened Beth wouldn't be here. I say that night was meant to happen and if I was you I would just think about the fact that a classy lady like Alex wants to marry a cowboy like you. Why I have no idea. " Trivette answered Walker.  
The wedding as planned was held at the ranch. Beth walked down the aisle first throwing rose petals from a basket. Gordan then happily walked his daughter down the aisle to Walker who took her hand. The ceremony was performed by a judge who had practically volunteered for the job stating that he would be glad to preside over Walker's wedding because he had thought that day would never come. Walker and Alex exchanged rings and after Walker kissed his bride he went into the barn and led a horse to Alex which she accepted. After they ate a peice of the wedding cake the pair danced for the first time as husband and wife.  
Much later after Gordan had taken Beth to his place to stay Alex started dropping hints for the guests to leave and all of them took the hints and left except for Trivette who was trying to get Josie to dance with him. Taking pity on the Walkers Josie agreed on the condition that they do the dancing at C.D.'s. Trivette quickly left with Josie.  
Walker picked Alex up in his arms and carried her into the house. Alex closed the door behind them and said to Walker " How about we get this honeymoon started? I'll race you upstairs." Walker answered " We can use the bedroom later but right now I want you." Without waiting for a reply Walker pulled Alex to him. After they were done and laying on the floor in the living room Alex asked him " How soon can we do that again? And can I be on top?" Walker took Alex upstairs to their bedroom. When they awoke in the morning Alex questioned him " Walker will you get mad at me if I tell you that I've been keeping something from you?"  
" Depends on what it is." Walker replied. Alex said " When I got the results of my blood tests back it said that I was pregnant. I didn't tell you then because I wanted to see a O.B.G.Y.N. to get it confirmed and I was able to do that a couple of days ago. I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing if the blood tests were wrong. Please don't be mad at me Cordell for not telling you sooner."  
" Are you trying to tell me that we are going to have a baby?" Walker asked Alex who answered " Yes I am. It happened that night after you saved me from Brighton. I must say cowboy that you do know how to make babies. Two times together and two babies made."  
Walker said " Alex I love you and I will be with you every step of the way for this baby. But what about last night? Was it okay for us to do that when you're pregnant?"  
Alex snuggled closer as she told him " Don't worry I made sure that we could keep on making love. The doctor said that as long as I feel fine it's okay. Now how about we do it again?" Walker simply answered with his actions.


End file.
